Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates sealing ductwork and particularly to a paint sealant for sealing ductwork, such as HVAC ducts.
Description of Related Art
Round snaplock pipe and associated fittings are used within residential HVAC systems and the low pressure portions of commercial and industrial HVAC systems. It is advantageous for many reasons that the system be leak free.
It is common in the HVAC industry to install the HVAC system and after installation attempt to seal all joints and seams as well as any potential voids that offer the opportunity for leaks in the system by painting the system with a duct sealant to seal said air leaks. This process is time consuming, difficult and often ineffective due to the ductwork being located high in the air, within concealed spaces or immediately adjacent to other building components.
Recent technological advances have led to the development of sealed snaplock pipe that does not require the application of duct sealant after installation. Examples of sealant being used on snaplock pipe can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,478,467, 7,708,034 and 8,151,430. However, these patents rely upon the accurate insertion of liquid applied gasketing sealant that hardens to occupy a substantial portion of the lock mechanism.
Existing duct sealants:
1. are messy and time consuming in application and the duct sealant must be allowed to dry for an extended time prior to shipping or installation;
2. result in sealant and brush marks on the fitting or snap lock mechanism which are not as aesthetically pleasing as the remainder of the system without duct sealant; and
3. application of the duct sealant to the interior of the fitting would be time consuming, likely ineffective due to the size of the fittings and not desirable due to the potential for fumes and odors that may be introduced to the conditioned air.
Therefore, the need exists for an HVAC component, including ducts, having a confronting, abutting or joined surfaces that has a paint sealant located to form a substantially sealed interface of the surfaces confronting, abutting or joining.